


Kings and Queens

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Implied Sexual Content, Kingdom of Spades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was crowned King of Spades. Arthur Kirkland was happy his best friend was one of the royals… right?





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Includes sexual content, though not explicit.

I was there when we found that mark on the back of your neck.

The mark that claimed you as the next King of Spades.

We were hunting in the woods. You were about to hit our next target until you collapsed and cried while clutching your neck.

You told me that the back of your neck was burning. I ran to your aid and I checked what was wrong.

I thought you were bitten by some kind of poisonous bug, but what I saw on your neck was no bite. Something was being written on your skin by magic - black ink spread across your neck, creating the mark of the king.

The Gods chose you.

And no one can do anything about it.

Everyone was happy.

Your family was happy.

The kingdom was happy.

_You_ were happy.

And I…

I'm… happy for you, Alfred.

I was there at your coronation.

I watched as you recite your vows for the Kingdom.

I watched as they placed the crown on your head.

I watched as you wave towards everyone across the throne room, a big smile on your face.

My family was part of the guest list.

Our families were close. Both of us are close. We're best friends, aren't we? We knew each other since we were in diapers. We grew up together our whole lives.

I was there during our first eighteen years of living in the world.

Eighteen years.

I was there with you the entire time.

Starting now, I won't be there with you anymore. I can't stand at your side like before.

Because you're the King of Spades.

And I am just a civilian.

x

It was an ordinary day in the village. I started my morning chopping wood. In the afternoon, I was at the forest hunting for our next dinner. It was a successful hunt; it brought food on the table, and everyone in the family enjoyed it.

After cleaning up and greetings to have a good night, I retired to my room.

It's been like this for the past five months. I've grown accustomed to my new routine.

Well, it wasn't a new routine per say.

It was the same routine I did ever since I learned how to hunt.

The only difference is that you aren't here.

I fell to my bed, landing ungracefully against the sheets. Automatically I started dozing off from the exhaustion of today's laboring events.

I wonder what fate has decided for me.

My mum keeps telling me to find a girl so we can be wed. But I keep telling her no girl would ever fall in love with me.

With just one look at the eyebrows-

And zoom-

They're gone.

Growing up, I've only had Alfred as my friend.

At least he accepted my flaws.

Darn it, Alfred.

Why am I not happy for you?

I know that your happiness is my happiness…

But why am I not happy?

I can see that you're happy… but why can't I be?

I cried myself to sleep that night.

x

In the middle of the night, I wake up by a sudden warmth that tickled my cheek.

My eyes snapped open, and I see a dark figure looming above me. Before I could scream, a hand clamped against my mouth, concealing the screams of horror that I was about to produce.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's me. It's just me. You know I'll never hurt you, Artie. Calm down. You'll wake up the entire house."

My heart stops and my brain tries to process if this was real or not. I remember that voice.

But my heart won't believe it.

My brain tells me it's no dream.

But somehow… I just can't…

After five months…

You-

He must have lit the lantern that sat on my nightstand. The faint light illuminated my room, and the dark silhouette became a blonde man with striking blue eyes.

Striking… yet tired blue eyes.

They looked at me with a frown. It looks like desperation. We were still for a few minutes. We just stared at each other.

Until I felt the hot tears flow down my cheeks.

And I saw you do the same.

We hugged.

We cried and we hugged.

We whispered our names to each other and we just kept crying.

It was like that until we pulled away and wiped our tears with my blanket. We laughed and we joked about how ridiculous we looked with our red, puffy eyes.

We resorted back to staring at each other for a while.

I took this time to examine your face.

You looked different.

You looked mature.

You look tired.

You-

What are you doing here?

"Alfred, why are you… how are you here?" I questioned.

Only now I realized the situation.

The crowned King of Spades was in my room, in the middle of the night, and there's no doubt he came here in secret.

"Answer me," I urged him. "Why did you leave the palace? You'll be in deep trouble if you-"

You placed a finger to my lips, shutting me up.

Before I could complain, your hand grabbed mine, and you squeezed it.

"I missed you," he said before he pulled my hand and kissed it with his lips. "I missed you so much."

My entire face heated up. "Wha-"

"Oh, Arthur…" He hugged me once again, and this time, he had no intention of letting go. He held me close; strong, muscular arms wrapped so snugly around my upper body. Alfred pushed me down so we could lay down together, with him on top as he continued embracing me.

Ah, I understand.

I returned the embrace, my arms circling around his head.

"You… you must be stressed, huh," I chuckled, playing with the sandy blonde hair beneath my fingers. He likes it when I pet his hair. Strange, but it makes him happy. "It must be difficult being king, right? How can an average villager who only knew how to hunt be a king?"

Alfred made no reply.

"But I… believe in you, Al. You are a great kid, and you don't fail when it comes to surprises. From what I know, you're doing a wonderful job," I encouraged him while twisting a single strand of blonde hair between my thumb and pointer finger. "You've improved a lot of things for the kingdom of Spades. Everyone loves you."

Still no reply. Was he sleeping?

"All you need is rest, am I right?" I questioned, but I didn't receive a response. "I know how this whole 'king' business has taken a toll on you. It's something new that you'll have to get used to. You're strong, you can do it. I'm no royal myself, I don't-"

"That's the problem," Alfred finally says in a harsh whisper, as if he was angry and sad at the same time. "You're not a royal. And that makes me frustrated."

"Huh?" I blinked. "What about me?"

"Arthur… we made plans together," Alfred started. "Whe- when we were kids. I told you that when we grow up, I was going to ask you to marry me. And you said that you'd say yes the moment I bend down on one knee and-"

"I don't remember that!" I lied with a stubborn blush on my face.

"You don't? Let me help you remember; it was raining - a thunderstorm actually - and we were inside a large tree. We couldn't get home since it was raining cats and dogs. I recall vividly- I asked you to marry me when we'd grow up, adopt kids and start own family. I'd build us a new house and we can live there. And you, you were shivering so much and holding on to me, afraid of the thunder, said you'd say yes-"

"I was not the one scared! It was _you_ hugging me while saying all that stuff! _You_ were afraid of the thunderstorm! You acted as if that was the last day of our lives!"

"So you do remember," Alfred replied with a smirk.

Ugh that cheeky little…

"And so? What if I do remember?"

Alfred's face softened.

"Arthur, we planned to marry each other in the future."

"You know we can't, right?"

My heart stung; it hurt more than four bees that stung me at the same time when I was a little boy.

"I know… and knowing you'll be married by some other lucky bastard is hurting me," he confessed.

And for the first time in forever, Alfred started crying.

I haven't seen him cry so much since the time I was bedridden from a harsh flu that almost took my life away in the past.

"I love you, Arthur," he continued crying. "I wanted us to be together in the future. Just us, a kid, and nothing more."

I fought back the tears that threatened to be released from my eyes. Seeing you cry makes me cry as well. "I thought you were happy being king. You were all smiles and joy when you found out."

"It was just for show. I'm not happy at all, Arthur. Sure, I was happy at some point, but I realized what's the point of being king when you aren't by my side?"

There it is.

The reason why I'm not happy as well.

I love you too, Alfred.

And seeing you being the King of Spades hurts me to a degree.

Knowing that you'll be marrying the next Queen of Spades - who is yet to be found - fills me up with rage, envy, and sorrow.

It's not fair.

"Arthur, I love you," he confesses again.

A pair of lips touched mine.

I should have pushed him away. I knew that royals are not supposed to have any intimate relations with the kingdom's citizens.

All I needed to do was push him away and tell him that this was wrong. He couldn't do this with someone like me. It was taboo, it was law breaking-

But I didn't do that.

Instead, I welcomed him and returned the kiss; the only thing I did to say that I felt the same way.

We kissed for a while. At first it was an innocent kiss. Something we did before when we were kids and at that time, we didn't know what we were doing.

The kiss became more passionate, and deeper with each flick of the tongue. I'd be lying if I told you the hot kiss didn't pull out a moan from my lips.

Gods, it was getting really hot in here.

The kiss continued on until Alfred grinded his hips against mine, and I could feel _something_ rub against my southern regions.

I tore away from the kiss and stared up at the king. "A-Alfred!" I gasped. "What are you-"

"Can't we?" He asked me with a frown.

"Of course we can't! You're a royal! This is forbi-"

"Arthur, please," he begged. "This might be the last day for us… and whatever the future has in store for us, I just… I just want us to experience it together. I want you to be my first, and I want to be _your_ first."

There's no stopping you, huh.

Well, I can't do anything about that.

We both want it, we can see it in each other's eyes.

We'll never see each other again after this.

And I know I'll regret it if I didn't do this.

What can you expect from two men that are hopelessly in love with each other?

x

Our bodies moved together to attain our climax. I moved under Alfred to meet his thrusts, at the same time I concealed the stubborn moans that keep escaping from my lips.

It was pleasure and pain all together. But I enjoyed every second of it.

The love making was a first time experience. We didn't know if we were doing it right or wrong, but all I could feel was pleasure and pain hitting me at the same time.

We kissed and made love all night. As Alfred continued to thrust above me, his lips left mine and they planted themselves atop the crook of my neck.

He kissed and nibbled at the skin, causing me to release the moans trapped within my cave of my mouth.

Just before could reach our climaxes, Alfred bit down hard on my skin. Instead of screaming, I shut my eyes closed and sealed my lips, trying to retain myself from screaming.

He was creating a love mark. I could feel Alfred release all the anger, hope, love, and sadness into the bite.

It hurt.

It hurt so much to the point it was burning like hell.

But I endured it.

You idiot…

Even though this was your act of claiming me,

I'm only yours until that mark disappears.

We reached our climaxes, I came and you followed after.

We exchanged kisses and you whispered sweet nothings into my ear. You said you weren't going to apologize for the mark, because saying sorry meant you regret putting it on me.

You said you didn't want to leave me yet.

"We just made love, I am not leaving you, Arthur."

You stubborn git.

You're just making me even more sad.

I love you, Alfred.

And whatever fate gives us, just know that you were my first love, and I'll always keep you in my heart.

You hugged me from behind, and I closed my eyes.

You told me you love me, and I returned the feeling.

And soon, I fell asleep with the help your heartbeat.

x

The next morning, I expected to wake up alone.

Alone, tired, with my back aching from last night's activities.

I thought you'd be gone by dawn, returning back to the palace before any unwanted attention finds you.

But no.

You were still on my bed, shaking me awake, and with tears in your eyes,

You told me that I was the Queen.

I didn't believe him until he pulled me to the mirror and showed me the mark of the Queen that was planted on the back of my neck.

How did…

I soon found my answer.

Accompanying the Queen's mark was Alfred love bite from last night.

That burning feeling wasn't from Alfred.

It was a mark being born onto my skin by the Gods.

Alfred was crying.

And I just looked at myself with shock.

Even with those tears in your eyes, you were smiling, like an idiot.

You said we needed to go to the palace now.

We needed to conduct the coronation by dusk.

And we needed to be wed the next morning.

I told him not to rush it, but before I could voice anymore complaints, you took my hand and pulled me outside my room.

We did go to the palace with my family on tow.

You announced that you found the queen, and the coronation and wedding must be planned at once.

It didn't matter how long it took for us to actually get married. There were still many steps in order for me to be crowned, and many many days for us to be officially wed.

It didn't matter why the King's men were angry about their highest royal leaving the palace on his own.

A lot of the little things didn't matter anymore.

Because you're the King of Spades.

And I am your Queen.


End file.
